Let Me Play
by EmiJ
Summary: SasuNaruSasu / Rated M for LEMON / Naruto convinces Sasuke to hang out with him and the gang for the last day of summer, but a few shared secrets could end their relationship along with the season.


**A/N**

**I'm sorry this took so long. ): School started back up and I don't really have much time. Plus, this is the longest one I've written, so it took more time. Anyway, I threw in some lemons, of course. Hope you guys like it. (:**

* * *

As soon as I wake up in my worn-out bed, the sun blinds me through my window. Summer is over after tomorrow, but the sun is still bright. I love the warm rays on my skin. It's pretty hot outside, and I'm feeling some kind of fun coming on. I should get our whole gang together to figure out something to do soon. I pull off my walrus sleeping hat and throw it on my pillow. I step onto the floor and let out a huge yawn while I stretch my arms up high over my blond hair. A smile grows on my face as I head to the bathroom to take a piss and get in the shower. When I brush my teeth and get dressed, I'm all ready for the day. Good thing I have the day off because it's already noon.

I step out of my apartment and lock the door. The warm light paints my face and I take a deep breath through my nose and sigh. Time to find shit to do. I smile again and walk down the steps and into the dirt path. As I pass by my friends on my walk, I ask them to meet me at the grill later for dinner so we can figure out what to do sometime this week. I've already talked to Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Soon I pass Sai, Ino, Hinata, and Neji. Eventually, almost everyone knows and everyone has told me they're going to show up. I don't know what we'll end up planning, but it'll have to be fun to end summer.

There's just one more person who I need to invite, and I know it isn't going to be easy to convince him. Mother fucking Sasuke. But I really want him to show up. Well, no matter what we decide to do, I'll drag him with me anyway. Since I haven't seen him today and don't think anyone else could get him to go to a friendly get together, I decide to make a house visit. I start making my way to Sasuke's place and think of ways to get him to go. Maybe I won't even have to convince him… HA. I can't believe that even crossed my mind.

I could bribe him or beg him. I could hook him up with someone if he wants, even though that isn't really his thing and he could get anyone, anyway. I could cook him some ramen. He has to go with us. Sasuke needs to get out of the house more and take the stick out of his ass. He's all about missions and technical things. Time to loosen up!

Before I know it, I'm at his door knocking. The mansion is always intimidating to me, but then I remember it's just Sasuke. He doesn't answer. I knock again, louder. Still no answer. I turn the knob and the door is unlocked, so I walk in by myself. "Sasukeeeee!" I yell. My voice echoes throughout the room. I know he wouldn't leave his door unlocked, so he's in here somewhere. "Sasuke?" I open a door but no one is in there. I make my way down the halls and open every door, hoping to find him. It reminds me of when Sakura and I went searching for him after I got back from training eight years ago. At least this time, he's back in his village and we're all friends again.

I'm getting annoyed. "SAAASSUUKKKEEEEE!" Still nothing. What the fuck? Where's he at? "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, SHITFACE." I continue my search but when I pass the bathroom, the light is on and the shower is running. That explains why he didn't hear me knocking. I don't see how he didn't hear me a couple minutes ago, though. Steam is escaping the half-opened door. If I say something now, he's going to think I've been watching him. He's going to think I'm creepy and he'll punch me in the face.

Sasuke would probably burn me to death. I don't know. I hear him lightly groan from behind the shower door. At first I think it's because he forgot a towel or dropped something, but then I hear a second one. Then another one. More of them. Sasuke moans louder. "Ooh… ahh! Ahh!" I feel like I'm intruding. I should leave… but it's kind of hot. I know what he's doing, but I shouldn't be spying like this. I shouldn't be getting turned on from Sasuke's moans, no matter what situation I'm in. "Mmmm… ohhhh…" he moans. The tiled walls cause his voice to slightly echo.

I breathe out hard and realize I've been holding my breath. My head is spinning and I feel blood make its way to my pelvis. I'm frozen in my spot, peeking into Sasuke's bathroom watching his silhouette through the fogged shower door. One of his hands is pressed against the glass and I can see his head is leaned back. I can't look away no matter how hard I try. I'm zoned out looking at his figure. I see the motion of his hand move back and forth slowly by his crotch and I'm getting so hot. "Ahh, yes…" Sasuke whispers. His breaths come from deep in his throat. I have to go. I'll come back later.

When I turn away from the door to walk out, Sasuke's pitch increases and his moans are more frantic. I pause where I am. I want to hear more but I know I need to get out. He's a little louder and I hear, "Gah! Fuck!" come from his mouth and after a few seconds, his breathing is loud and slow. I can't take this. I walk quickly back down the hall and out of his house to pretend it never happened. I didn't know Sasuke jacked off. Well, I guess everyone _does_ do it. Yeah, I do sometimes, and feeling myself getting a little hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I did later. All I can do for now is wait for it to go away.

I step outside and the sun never fails to put me in a good mood. It's so alive. It makes me forget about everything for a couple minutes and I decide to sit on Sasuke's porch—at least until I feel like it's about time for him to be done and dressed. I rest my elbows on my knees and put my chin in my hands. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I run a hand through my hair and stare off into space for a little while trying to forget it. When it crosses my mind I start getting hot again. No time for that, though, because Sasuke comes out from his door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks harshly.

I saw him naked. "You want to go with us to—"

"No."

He's suck a dick. Sasuke's dick… "Sasuke, but—"

"No."

"C'mon. Just hear me out." He doesn't interrupt, so I continue. "We're all going the grill later today and I was wondering, uh, um," I can't take him seriously. I just see him jacking himself off. I forget what I'm talking about. "Ah, umm, what, uh, what was I saying?"

He raises an eyebrow and glares at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, uh, oh! Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come with—" wrong word choice. "I mean go. I was wondering if you wanted to _go_ with us to the grill later." I smile nervously and his face doesn't change.

"No." This guy…

"Teme! Just go! It'll be fun! You can get out of the house. Bonds are important to a team, too, you know." I think this is working. "If you can't understand your comrades, missions will fail."

Sasuke gives a big sigh before agreeing so I stand up and give him a big smack on his back and a huge, bright smile. He frowns at me, but I know he's excited. He's gotta be.

As he walks off, I continue to stand on his porch. I zone out, and by the time I realize it, I notice I've been staring at his ass the entire time. Someone help me. I step down and begin walking around until it's time to meet up. I pass many familiar faces and wave to everyone who says 'hello'. It's weird that my dream was for people to acknowledge me, and it finally ended up happening. It still astounds me.

I pass by some friends again and confirm with them that they're going. I stop by the grill and make reservations for thirteen people. I still have an hour before it's time for everyone to go, and since I'm so close to home, I decide to go and take a nap for a little bit.

When I open the door to my apartment and lie on the bed, I'm on my stomach and my arms wrap underneath the pillow. I reach one arm over to my clock and set my alarm for 4:45 p.m. and pray I'm going to wake up to it. No one likes a hypocrite. However, when I close my eyes, there's Sasuke. I shouldn't be thinking about a guy this much since society thinks men should be with women, but I can't help who I'm attracted to, so I say fuck them. I smile and the thought of him in the shower returns.

It's like it's haunting me. In a good way, though, I guess. I groan and try to make it go away, but it doesn't. The thought is still there. I feel my crotch tingle like it did earlier. I groan again in frustration. Sasuke moving his hand back and forth. "Mmm." Sasuke's desperate cries of pleasure. My hips slowly start rubbing down into the mattress. "Shit…" My thrusts against the bed slightly quicken. My dick is getting harder and this one is not going to go away on its own.

I flip over onto my back and begin to grope myself through my pants. I close my eyes and continue to picture Sasuke; imagining he is the one doing this. A hand pushes my pants down to my thighs and I continue to tease myself through my boxers. My fingers run from the base to the tip and the other ones play with my balls. "Oh, yeah…" I whisper.

I rush to push my boxers down and grasp my cock. I move my hand the same way Sasuke had done to himself earlier. I run my thumb over the head of my dick constantly and my member grows in size. I hold my hand still and begin fucking it. My hips move up into my hand and my breaths are already shallow. I never thought Sasuke could turn me on. Sasuke's high, frantic moans find my ears again as I imagine him back in the shower. "Oh, ooh, mmm, hah." Sweat begins to bead up on my forehead and pre-cum is on my cock's head. I spread it around and pretend I'm in Sasuke's sweet body. I've never fucked a guy before, but I can try to imagine.

My thrusts into my hand are becoming faster and my other hand moves back to my balls to begin massaging them. I imagine Sasuke's mouth around them and I moan loud. I imagine I'm fucking Sasuke's soft, slender hands instead of my own. I think of his breath on my body and his teeth on my neck. My moans continue every time I exhale. I'm breathing so hard and my chest rises high before it falls. This feels so good. More…

I flip back over onto my stomach and grab one of my pillows. I fold it in half before placing it under me and sliding my dick inside. I thrust into it, and I swear it feels like fucking heaven. It's soft and perfect and I'm thrusting way faster now than I was into my hand. Moans are still constantly leaving me and I think of being able to fuck Sasuke's mouth. I imagine my dick deep down his throat and his sexy moans vibrating around me. "Oh, fuck yes," I say to myself. Sasuke licking the head of my cock before sucking it hard... Being inside his beautiful, tight ass...

I sit up on my knees and fuck the pillow doggy-style. I hold on to the sides and pull it to my crotch, imagining the noise of mine and Sasuke's smacking skin. My mouth is open in pleasure. My dick begs for more. I lean above the cushion and thrust as fast as I can. I push down on the top of it for a tighter entry for my dick to fuck. The softness is making me hotter than I already was. I want to come so badly. I imagine being able to come inside Sasuke's hot body.

"Mmm, mmmm, ohh, haa, ahhh, ahhhh—!" I'm so in need of release and my cock is full of pleasure. I feel my balls twitch and I buck my hips forward. "Sasuke—!" I yell. Didn't mean for that to happen, but whatever.

I come into my folded pillow and the warmth is still overtaking me. I feel my cum oozing out and sliding onto my shaft. I try to catch my breath and push myself up to sit on my knees. I slowly remove my sensitive cock from the cushion and it's totally coated with my semen. I stand up and waddle to the bathroom to clean up and I throw my pillow into the hamper on the way. I wish Sasuke was here. He could clean me up with his mouth. I actually laugh at myself for even thinking he'd do something like that.

After I wipe myself clean and wash my hands, I pull my pants the rest of the way up. According to the clock, I should start being on my way to the grill. Well, that was an unproductive half hour. I turn off the alarm so it won't beep to nothing, and decide to head out a few minutes early.

Again, I leave my apartment and lock the door only to have the sun's warmth envelop me. I love it so much. I walk down the steps and start making my way to the BBQ House. Grill, Barbeque House, same thing. Sakura finds me again so we decide to walk together. I like Sakura. She's cool. I got over my little crush on her a while ago, and it's not like she cared either way, so it never mattered.

We start thinking of things ahead of time when she asks, "So what are we all meeting up here again for?"

I sigh. It isn't like her to forget things. "To figure out what we should do to say goodbye to summer this week."

"Oh, right. Let's go to the hot springs!"

"Sakura. Really." I want to slap myself in the face. Better yet, I want to slap _her_ in the face. "It's _this _hot outside, and you want to go to the hot springs." I realize my tone is hurting her feelings, so I change to a happy expression. "Haha! I mean, yeah, that's a good idea, but we all go there all the time. We should do something special." I smile and she grins. Thank you, God. I am not getting beaten to the ground today.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replies. We walk in silence for a minute before she suggests, "How about a bonfire tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that'd be fun. We could make s'mores and shit!" A bonfire really isn't a bad idea.

"Yes! I don't remember the last time I had s'mores."

"Same here. We can bring beer!" I'd be so stoked for beer. I love when our whole gang drinks together. It's so much fun.

"Sure, if you want," Sakura says.

"I know you like drinking, Sakura. Don't hide your excitement." I wink at her and she just huffs. She really does love getting drunk, though. I'm being serious.

"I guess we can go buy some stuff for them after this thing, yeah? And by 'we', I mean you." What a bitch. It's times like this I want to be the one to punch her, but I'm too much of a gentleman to hit women. Especially ones who can hit ten times harder.

I give a nervous laugh and say, "We can just talk more when everyone is around, right?" She nods and we talk about our day and other things on the rest of our walk. I don't mention seeing Sasuke naked or me jacking off to him. Why would I do that?

When we reach the grill, Shikamaru and Choji are already there. Of course. Shikamaru doesn't eat much, but he and Choji are tight and I know for a fact Choji wanted to get here early. I hope they know they're all paying for themselves.

Sakura and I sit down to join them and we all give our greetings. Soon everyone else shows up. Except for fucking Sasuke. "I knew he wouldn't fucking come…"

Sakura asks, "Who?"

"The fucking bastard!" I slam my hands on the table and force myself out of the booth's side. I start running out the door, and run into someone. I fall backwards and start cussing, but when I look up, it's Sasuke.

"Impatient as always, huh, dobe?" he teases. I stand up and get furious, but when I look him in the eyes, I imagine him back in the shower. A dumb look strikes my face and I'm speechless.

Sweat drips down the side of my face and I blush before he scowls. Sasuke pushes me out of the way and coldly says, "Move, idiot," before making his way to our huge table.

What the fuck. I must be a pussy. A _gay_ pussy.

I turn to walk back to the table and see Sasuke took my spot. He's such a fucking asshole.

I hate him.

I walk back to the booth and slide in next to Sasuke. He smells so good. I turn to look at him and he's already looking at me. He gives me a dirty look before saying, "Oh, there's no room on this side." He pushes me off and slides to the end. I grip his collar and threaten to punch him. The nerve of this guy… He grins at me wickedly and I get lost in his eyes again. I shake it off; this isn't me.

So I punch him in the face.

Sasuke loudly thumps on the floor. "Oops," I spit out sarcastically and I shrug my shoulders.

"What the fuck, asshole?!" He screams.

"You're the asshole!" I scream back. Soon we're yelling in each other's faces. Lee tries to calm us down. Sakura is closest so she smacks us both and we shut up. I still don't know why we ever listen to her.

"You two, shut the hell up! We're here to have fun!" she yells. Everyone sighs and carries on conversation. I sit next to Kiba on the other side of the booth across from Sasuke. I could easily just scream about Sasuke wanking in the shower earlier, but then they'd know I was watching. Plus I doubt anyone would care. I know every bastard here does it. Girls… eh. They'd forget about it. Or find it strangely arousing. Ugh.

Sasuke and I constantly glare at each other. I hear Bushy Brows talk about his training with Neji. Sakura is fighting with Ino about some shit. I would talk to someone, but my eyes never leave Sasuke's. The only time my concentration is shattered is when someone kicks my leg from under the table. I glower at Sasuke and he shrugs and says, "Oops," mocking my tone from earlier.

"You want to fucking go?!" I yell at him, but all he does is close his eyes and put his hands up in a gay-ass surrender. No one seems to notice or care since Sasuke and I do this all the damn time. I shoot my middle finger at him and the waiter comes with all of our food. He sets the raw meat, rice, and vegetables around the table and the fire is already going.

I never noticed how hungry I was before, but my mouth is drooling now. Shikamaru gives Choji restrictions and I lay out tons of meat to cook for myself. After I flip them all and wait a minute or two, I reach my utensils to bring them to my plate, but Sasuke grabs half of them before I can reach them. "Thanks," he says as he stuffs one into his mouth.

"You bastard!" You know what? I'm done. I don't feel like doing this with him right now. I decide to brush him off and start the conversation I brought all of us here for. "Guys! Guys! What do you all think we should do to end our summer?!" I grin as I look down to grab more of my meat, but they were gone. I look up and Sasuke just chews and shrugs. I toss more onto the grill.

Sakura bursts out first, suggesting the same thing as earlier. "I thought we should all hang around at the field and have a bonfire! Naruto said we could have s'mores."

"And beer!" I add. I snatch my food off the grill as Sasuke goes to grab it. Haha. Looks like I won this time.

Lee comments, "Uh, I'm not very good with beer…"

I say, "I know. That's why you wouldn't get any." I laugh off my harsh tone, but I know he knows I'm serious. We can't have him kicking ass at a party.

Kiba smiles. "Hell yes! I fucking love when we go drinking!" Akamaru barks from under the table and I feel his tail brush against my leg as it wags.

"Akamaru is not wasting all of our beer like last time, Kiba!"

"Fuck you! Akamaru can have as much as he wants!"

"Fine then!" I say. "Thanks to Kiba, this is going to be a 'Bring Your Own Beer' night!" Everyone groans.

"Thanks a lot, Kiba!" Ino yells.

"Kiba, you ruin everything!" Tenten adds.

"Fine! Akamaru, you can just have some of mine, okay?" Kiba reaches down and pets Akamaru on the head. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief except for me. Now I have to pay for everything again. I don't mind though. Friends are worth it. Except for this asshole who keeps stealing my food!

"Sasuke, quit it!" I scream.

"Quit what?" He sarcastically asks.

"Quit taking my damn food!"

"You aren't going to do anything about it."

Sakura interrupts us by saying, "Sasuke can have as much as he wants, Naruto!"

This bitch. I swear I'm going to go off on her one day.

I ignore her and continue looking at Sasuke. We stare at each other and I push his naked image out of my head for once. I get an idea.

"Guys! We should have a paint balloon fight!" No one seems to get it. I'm getting blank stares all around. The only one who seems to show any kind of answer is Sasuke and he's shaking his head 'no'.

I guess I'll explain more. "It's where you mix paint and water, fill up balloons, and then throw them at each other." Okay, now people are nodding. Kiba is probably the only one who is as enthusiastic as I am.

"Yes! Yes! This is going to be the shit!" Kiba yells with his mouth full. Hinata pats his shoulder, hoping to get him to calm down. His other teammate, Shino, just sits there. As expected. I wonder if he'll even do it. I mean, he's gotten drunk with us before, so I guess he'll be up for anything.

Neji's going to love it. I see the smirk on his face. You'd think he'd have a stick up his ass like Sasuke, but Neji hangs with us all the time. And when Neji gets drunk, he gets awesome.

"So it's settled then. Paint balloon fight until dark, and then we make drunk s'mores!" I say. Oh. I forgot.

I glance at Sasuke and he's frowning at me. Of course. I knew there was _something_ that would go wrong. As much as I hate him, I still really want him to go. He's so uptight. He never goes drinking with us. He's usually on missions, but even when he isn't, he still never goes. I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke drunk.

"Are you going, Sasuke?" I ask. Sasuke eats another piece of meat, and when he swallows, he lets out a huge sigh.

"Why not?" Everyone is all 'yay! woo! Sasuke!' Ugh. Well, at least it'll get him some social time with people. As long as he stops messing with me, we'll be good. I don't care if I saw him naked and masturbated to it earlier. Sasuke is still Sasuke and I'm still me. He doesn't know. Our relationship hasn't changed and we're still going to fight like normal. It's how we communicate.

So after we decided on what to do, we go ahead and stuff our stomachs. When we pay, we all agree to meet up around four o'clock the next day so it'll be dark enough for a bonfire by the time the fight is over. I have to be there early with all the shit ready, but I'm sure Sakura will help. I ask her on the way out just to make sure. "Sakura, are you going to be there around 2:30 to help set shit up?"

"I'm so sorry. I can't." She is a bitch. "I have to go help Ino at the flower shop until three o'clock…" She sounds guilty, but I don't buy it.

"Oh. Okay, see you." I wave her off. Great. Now I get to buy everything and do all of this fucking crap on my own. No one else cares enough to help. Why do I give a shit about any of my friends? I am a good fucking friend, dammit!

We all pay for our tickets and walk our separate ways. Sasuke and I need to head the same direction for about ten minutes before we go separate ways home. I don't want to. I've had enough Sasuke today; good and bad.

Sasuke and I leave the BBQ House and we start walking straight. It feels awkward for me, but I doubt he feels it. It's not like he was the one watching _me _in the shower. I decide to break the silence. "So, you're really coming, Sasuke? You don't go with us to have fun very often."

"So I'm not allowed to go anymore?" he questions. I hope I'm not giving him the wrong idea.

"No, you are!" I laugh to break tension. "I was actually trying to get you to go the most because I know you're always cooped up in your house and everything and I wanted you to let loose a little."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I'm coming. Should be fun whooping your ass with some paint balloons." I see him grin slightly and I like how we're back to joking.

"We'll see who's whooping whose ass tomorrow. It might not all be ready since I'm alone putting things together this time."

"Hn. Yeah, I get it." The fork in the road that separates us is coming up. Even though we were fighting less than fifteen minutes ago, I never like when we split up—even if we're just going home.

I want to give him a hug. Why am I such a fag today? "Well, see ya tomorrow," I tell him.

"Yeah. See ya." We part ways and I walk the rest of the way home alone. On the way, I stop at a shop to get everything for s'mores so I'll have less to carry tomorrow. I decide to get paint and water balloons, too, so all I'll need to buy tomorrow is beer. They're lucky I saved up all this money from missions.

When I open my apartment door, I set everything to the side and lay back down on my bed. I set my alarm for 11:00 AM to give my time to bring everything to field, buy the beer, and fill up all of the balloons. It's only 8 PM, but I want lots of sleep. Who knows how long we'll be up tomorrow night?

I lay my head on the pillow and instantly knock out.

The next thing I know, Sasuke is lying on top of me. I'm confused when he kisses my forehead. He moves his lips down to the tip of my nose and plants a kiss there, as well. I realize his weight is fully on me and our bare torsos are pressed together. Sasuke pushes my hair back with his hands and moves back to look me in my eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I ask in shock. I'm wide-eyed and my mouth is partly open. He doesn't speak. He just grins, closes his eyes, and leans forward. His mouth connects with mine and it feels like my stomach is going to come up my throat. I don't know why, but I start crying.

Sasuke still doesn't say anything when our lips part. He looks at me, concerned. One of his hands lifts up and his fingers gently brush the water from the sides of my face. Why am I crying? Why is he here? What is going on?

His palm cups one of my cheeks and I lean my face into it. My hand comes up to press Sasuke's hand closer to my skin. "Sasuke…" I whisper. "What is this? What's happening?" No noise comes out of his mouth, but he leans in and kisses me again. We break apart, and kiss again, and again, and again. Tears continue falling down my face and I still don't know why. I don't get what's going on, but I don't want it to stop.

Sasuke crawls down my body, continuing to kiss my flesh. He undoes my belt and I gasp. He unbuttons my pants and pulls down my zipper. Then he pushes my pants down by the sides and brings my underwear with them. He holds my cock with the slightest touch. I sit up on my elbows and stare at him, dumbfounded. He brings it to his lips and right before he engulfs me, I gasp and sit up in my bed. Sweat is coating my body and I'm alone. The moonlight shines in my window and I notice it's still the middle of the night. 3:40 in the morning according to my clock. My naked chest is sticky from perspiration and I wipe my head with my wrist. My eyes are wet with fresh tears and I guess I really was crying.

My breathing is still heavy and when I fall back onto the bed, my pillow is soaked—with sweat or tears, I don't know. Whatever. I fall back to sleep in a few minutes and hope this dumbass dream doesn't mess me up for the rest of the day.

I end up waking up before my alarm clock so I turn that off and then get ready for the day. After a shower, I throw on some clothes. I mix the paint and water together in some jugs and grab my bags from yesterday to being to the field before I get the beer. It's only 10 o'clock and I'm usually not up for doing things early, but I want today to be really good. I want Sasuke to hang out with us more. Maybe it'll get rid of his bitchy attitude. I suddenly remember my dream from last night and shiver. I feel my hands start to sweat and I try and shake off the false memory.

The bags easily fit on my forearms so I can carry the jugs to the field without trouble. As I'm walking, my arms start to get tired, so I decide to take a break. I set everything down for a few minutes. The field is only fifteen minutes away now, so after a minute of sitting, I deicide to just get it over with. The sun is warm again today and there's a perfect breeze going. Fresh air is the best.

I start singing to myself to pass the time. "You're just too good to be true~" I'm terrible, but it's still fun. "Can't take my eyes off of you~" I forget about the bags and the jugs and I'm at the field in no time. I set everything down so I can get some sticks and shit for the bonfire. "I love you, baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night~" After that, I end make a stupid song about finding wood and throwing it into the pile. I end up laughing at myself, though. I'm so fucking hilarious. I get some sticks to roast marshmallows with before I set the s'mores things in the shade so the chocolate won't melt.

My hands smack together to get off any dirt and I start making my way back into town for the beer. We're going to need so much…

I make my way to the liquor store and end up buying six 24-packs of beer bottles. We are definitely going to get wasted. I'll keep the extras for myself. The cashier offers to help me carry them, but I assure him I've got this. I don't want to bother him. I make a shadow clone and we each carry three cases. Even this is kind of heavy. Oh well. My shadow clone and I make our way back to the field and the sun is getting pretty hot. Good thing I stuck the chocolate with the cold jugs of watery paint.

The walk seems a lot longer going back and I'm starting to sweat. My clone is really feeling it, too. Only ten more minutes. I just need to walk ten more minutes. This shouldn't be that hard. Maybe I'm just dehydrated.

I can't see over the top of the cases, and I feel so guilty when I run into someone. I hear them fall to the ground so I start apologizing. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" I turn to the side so I can see who it is. Of course it's Sasuke. He's on his ass and glowering up at me.

"Fucking, dick. Watch where you're going!" Sasuke stands up and brushes himself off. His creased brow is nothing like how he was last night in my dream. I deeply blush and want to die from this embarrassing tint on my face. I know Sasuke can see it, but for some reason, he ignores it. Maybe he thinks it's from the heat. "You need help with those?" He nods towards my clone's beer cases.

My arms are seriously killing me. "No, asshole. You think I'm weak? I got these by myself. I don't need your help!" Why am I so stubborn? …I can't look him in the eyes. I can still feel his lips on mine from the dream. I think of his fingers caressing my cock…

"Here," he says, ignoring my comments. He lifts the cases from the clone's arms and the clone disappears. I feel some energy return to me and I'm up for walking a little bit longer, even though it'll feel awkward with Sasuke. I've seen him naked and imagined him almost giving me head. He doesn't even know. I'm still glad _someone_ is helping me out.

"Thanks," I tell him. He gives me a typical 'hn' and we make our way to the rest of the stuff.

We don't talk the entire time, but when we get there, we set down the beer next to everything else and I grab the bags of empty water balloons. "Thanks for the help, teme. You can come back around in a few hours when shit starts, if you want. I really hope you'll come."

"No problem, dobe." I feel like he's going to leave, but he doesn't. I stare at him from my seat on a case of beer. "What?" he asks. He sits on a case next to me and grabs a balloon. "I can't help?"

A huge smile finds my face and I say, "Sure." Sasuke smiles and grabs a jug. For the next two hours, we fill up water balloons with our diluted paint. We set them in a cooler so they won't pop all over the grass before everyone gets here. The awkwardness left about an hour ago and I've almost completely forgotten my dream and seeing his wang. We have normal conversations about missions for a bit, but when it becomes silent, it gets awkward again.

"So when's everyone supposed to show up?" Sasuke asks.

"In about a half hour," I reply. I look at his concentrated face as he tries to tie a balloon closed. It seems easier for him since his fingers are so slender. I've had to ask him to tie quite a few of mine.

"Oh," is his reply.

More silence. I wish I knew how to break it. But I feel like if I say something, it'll end up being something about my secret infatuation with him. Maybe he won't mind… I scoot closer to him on our makeshift beer bench. He's too busy with his balloons to notice. I would do anything to see if his lips felt like I thought they did. I want to taste his neck and bite his naked shoulders. Why do I always make things perverted? I should be content with filling up these fucking balloons. But we've been doing this forever…

I try to move my head to the side to get closer to him. My tone is serious when I say his name. "Sasuke." He doesn't even look at me. I move my right hand to form around the side of his shoulder and turn my head to kiss his neck. I'm so nervous. Why am I doing this? I know I'm about to get punched when my lips connect with the side of his neck. He feels cool. It isn't hot like you'd think skin would be in the middle of a summer day.

My eyes are closed and I don't know what's going to happen. He has to have noticed by now. If not, he's a fucking dumbass and can't feel shit. I remove my lips and plant them on his neck again. I hear him sharply breathe in through his nose and sigh out of his mouth. Is this really Sasuke? I feel a hand connect gently with my back and he rubs his thumb up and down. "Mm," he sounds. I continue to kiss his neck in different spots and I know I'm blushing like crazy. I lick his jaw and he groans. Just like in the shower…

I love it.

I kiss his neck some more before I move to nibble on his ear lobe. He shivers and says, "Naruto." I immediately stop and sit up straight because of his serious tone. When I look at Sasuke's face, he looks just as red and embarrassed as I do. He won't look me in the eyes and a dark blush covers his face. "S-stop. I'm not like that, okay?"

You lying bastard. I'll pretend to believe you. "O-okay." I'm still embarrassed, and I'll be grateful when people start showing up.

Sasuke's voice drops and he grabs the front of my shirt, bringing my ear close to his mouth. "Don't fucking dare say anything about this."

"But you liked it," I tease. I smirk at him and poke his shoulder.

I quickly kiss his cheek with a 'mwah!' and he shakes me by the collar. "Keep your mouth shut, dobe. I'm serious." And with that, he throws me back to my spot next to him on our beer cases.

The next few moments are even more ill at ease until Tenten shows up with Lee and Neji, followed by Kiba, Sakura, and eventually, everyone else. We gather in a huge group and Sasuke and I finish up all of the paint balloons. I swear there has to be over a thousand of them. They pile over the top of the cooler onto the bags they came in.

Everyone is dressed in white and I know the color on them will end up looking really cool. Sai should be into this one. I stand up and get everyone's attention. "Guys! There's only one rule! No jutsu! At all! You can only throw balloons! Nothing special! Got it?!" Everyone screams in excitement and the war starts immediately.

I get nailed right in the face with a bright yellow balloon and the liquid oozes down my face. The tips of my hair are wet, too, but it doesn't show as much because my hair is already blond. I can't help but smile when I see Sasuke was the one that threw it. He's smiling, too, and I'm glad he's going to enjoy himself today. I grab a random color and throw it right at Sasuke. It ended up being blue and even after it popped on his shoulder, he was still smiling.

Paint balloons explode everywhere all over everybody. Sai is covered in greens and blues, and Sakura has to have every color of the rainbow on her. Akamaru's fur is colored purple and Kiba's red marks are stained with bright orange and pink. Shikamaru is covered in red, but he only occasionally throws a balloon at someone—usually Choji.

The pile of balloons lessens significantly each time I glance at it. I throw two handfuls of balloons up to the sky and they splatter onto random people, as well as me. Laughter never stops and I smile to myself, knowing this is what summer and friendship is all about. I love summer. I love my friends. I love my life.

I breathe in and lie in the grass and just watch everyone have a blast. All the money was worth it. All of them are still grinning and chuckling and even Sasuke is still at it. I catch his eye for a split second and blush again. I blush so much around this bastard. I really can't help it this time, though.

He walks over and sits down in the grass next to me. Both of us have paint all over—on our face, clothes, skin, and in our hair. He looks a little embarrassed when he says, "Hey, thanks for inviting me to this. It was fun."

I snigger. "It isn't over yet. We still have to get drunk and eat s'mores."

He gives a slight laugh, "Aha, yeah… Let's hope no one burns in the fire when their drunken asses fall into it."

I never knew Sasuke could be this friendly. I didn't know he could be this happy, but I'm glad he is.

By the time it's dark, there are popped balloons everywhere. The usually green grass and everyone on it is covered in bright colors that show in the darkness. They are all laughing their asses off about how people were hit with balloons and the faces they made. Memories are being made. I get Sasuke to light the fire while I grab things for s'mores. A few people bring the beer over to where we are all gathered and sit down on the colorful earth.

Someone knocks the top of a bottle on my shoulder and I look up to see it's Kiba. He's smiling and, as always, Akamaru is right at his side wagging his tail. I take the beer and tell him 'thanks' before popping the lid off with my hand through my shirt. I bring it to my mouth and take a long, refreshing drink. There's nothing like a fresh beer on a warm night—this year's last summer night.

I look around and almost the entire group has alcohol in their hand. Sasuke doesn't, so I use it as an excuse to sit by him. Ever since yesterday when I saw him in the shower, I've been kind of really into him. You know.

I pick up an unopened bottle and make my way to a spot next to Sasuke. One of which is already filled by Sakura, and Ino is coming up fast. I beat her to his side and she sticks her tongue out at me. I stick mine out back at her and she just laughs and walks off. We're cool, I guess. Ino isn't as annoying as she used to be.

"Here, man," I say to Sasuke as I hand him the glass bottle.

He grabs it and opens it the same way I did before bringing it to his lips. Sasuke lets out a long breath and leans back on his hands, setting the beer in the grass. His hair is so clean cut in the back. I can't stop looking at the sharp edges of his hairline against the top of his neck and behind his ears. I want to reach up and touch him, but instead I just bring the bottle back to my mouth.

About a half hour later, the fire is really going. People grab sticks and start stabbing marshmallows. Almost everyone is burning them, and I'm no different when I try to roast one. I pull it out of the fire frantically and blow on it until the sizzling stops, leaving me with a black marshmallow. I hate the burnt ones. "Fuck! Whatever, I'll try another one!" I scream excitedly. I'm on my fourth beer now. I think Sasuke is on his fifth and more than half of the gang is getting a little loopy. I'm sure they've had over six or seven. Good thing I bought a lot.

I'm starting to get really mad because all of my marshmallows are burning. Eventually, I just put them on a graham cracker with chocolate and try feeding them to Sasuke.

"I don't like sweets. Get that shit out of my face," Sasuke tells me. He says this every time. I don't even know why I keep giving them to him because he doesn't eat them and he usually ends up throwing them into the fire.

Even buzzed I want to kiss Sasuke. He's so cute.

The orange glow from the fire is in his dark eyes and it shines on his skin. All he's doing is lying in the grass drinking his beer. He's not talking to anyone and the only time he moves is to waste the s'mores that take me two seconds to make.

Sasuke sits up and takes my stick from me. "Sasuke! Get your own stick! You don't even like s'mores!"

"You haven't even eaten one yet and you love them," he says back to me. He leisurely adds a marshmallow to the end and holds it over the fire. After a minute or two, he pulls it out, beautifully golden, and smashes it between chocolate and graham crackers. Sasuke hands me the finished product and it is probably the most perfect dessert I've ever seen. When I bite into it, it's gooey, warm, sweet, and flawless. The marshmallow melts and sticks to the corners of my mouth. "Happy?" he asks.

My mouth is full, and all I can do is grin and nod my head. He smiles before he lies back down in his spot and rolls onto his side. Sakura lies next to him and plants a kiss on his forehead. She does this all the time, and he always swats her away just like he's doing now. It usually doesn't bother me… but it did just now. I open another beer. Number five. I gulp that one down in less than a minute and immediately open another one. Number six.

I try and copy what Sasuke did to make the marshmallow so good, but mine burns in two seconds, once again. "Sasukeeeeeee," I plead. "Will you do this marshmallow for meeeee?" I hold it out to him in front of his face, but he doesn't pay attention because he's looking the other way.

I tap the marshmallow on his cheek and he says, "No. You're grown. Learn how yourself." He's so cold for someone who loves my kisses. Speaking of which, I kind of forgot about that for a little bit. Now I want to do it again. I crawl over to Sasuke even though Sakura is sitting right next to him.

"Sasukkeee," I whine.

He slightly turns his head. "What?"

"Let me kiss you again." I take another drink of beer. I hope I'm not already drunk.

"What?" Sasuke shoots up and gives me a threatening look. "I don't know what you're talking about." He says in my face through his teeth.

For some reason, I don't understand social cues at the moment. I don't get it. Why wouldn't Sasuke remember that? Maybe the alcohol is going to my head….

Nah.

"Your neck…" I point to the side of his neck where I kissed him earlier and Sasuke covers it with his hand as if to hide the memory. Even in this light I can see the blush on his face. He's pissed at me. Why?

"Shutup, dobe! I'm going to kick your ass!" His breath smells like alcohol. I don't mind though. It's expected. I wonder if mine smells of alcohol or s'mores. Probably alcohol.

"Why?" I take another drink in front of his face and he must get that I really have no idea what's going on around us.

"I don't like you like that, Naruto. I've told you before. Now shut the fuck up before I throw you into the fire with all of those s'mores."

"But, teme…" I think for a second. Sasuke moaned when I was kissing him, right? Yeah… I think that's right. "You liked when I kissed you. Let me, uh, let me k-kiss you again." My bottle is empty so I toss it to the ground in the growing pile of empty beer bottles. I reach for another one and nobody stops me. I guess Sasuke can hold his own when he drinks beer. I think that's his seventh one, as well as mine.

"You already said that, dumbass." He pushes my face away, but I force myself closer to him. I want to kiss him, dammit. I'm going to.

"Quit being gay!" He yells. I look forward and I realize Sakura has been listening the whole time. She's looking at me in shock. Like I give a fuck.

"Let me give you another one. I want to kiss your lips…" I don't recognize that this is not something I should have said out loud. I don't care what everyone thinks. Sasuke obviously does, though. Why is he denying me? Doesn't he like me, too? He liked my kisses, so why doesn't he want more?

"Um…" Kiba says as he stands around. "Guys, guys, look," he tells everyone and points at Sasuke and I, who are on the ground with him trying to push me off. "Look at them! They're so gay for each other! I knew it! Neji! You, you owe me ten bucks!" Neji sighs and reaches into his pocket. He can't open his wallet, so he just throws it at Kiba, instead. The girls are in disbelief. Ino looks like she's about to burst into drunken tears.

Sorry, Ino. But I care about him more than you do. I love Sasuke and you can't take him from me! I don't really pay mind to anyone, though. I keep my eyes locked on Sasuke. Everyone is watching. Sasuke is looking around frantically with an obvious blush coating his cheeks. I stand up to set things straight. Instead of calmly explaining what's going on, I end up screaming, "I kissed Sasuke today!" What am I doing…? "And he fucking loved it! Sasuke loves when I kiss him!"

Sasuke is staring up at me in disbelief. I don't realize I'm going to get my ass kicked later. "I did not!" he desperately yells to defend himself in some way.

"Yes you did! You moaned! You blushed!" I know I should shut up but my mouth keeps slurring out words. Sasuke's eyes are so wide and I don't care if he hates me. I want the world to know, dammit! I love him! But it only gets worse. I don't even think about what I say next. "I saw you jacking off in the shower yesterday!" Now my drunken spiel is digging my grave.

"Y-you _what_?" Sasuke is going to have a heart attack. I look around and everyone is staring at me with the biggest eyes. I clap my hands over my mouth and stare into Sasuke's eyes.

I sit down in front of him and the laughter has all stopped and everyone is focused on Sasuke and I. They want to know the shit that's happening because they're nosy fuckers. But I don't care. I just don't want Sasuke to hate me. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I just… I went t-to get you to…to invite you to the, uh, the barbeque house. But you wouldn't answer your door so I just, um, I let myself in…" Then he punches me in the face. I go flying and no one helps me up. I know I'm drunk, but it doesn't change any words that previously left my mouth.

"You fucking pervert!" he yells at me. "I'm leaving! If this is what you call fun, don't invite me to this shit again! I'm done with you! You've humiliated me for the last time, you piece of shit!" He angrily gets up and grabs his things. I understand why he's mad at me. But why would he call me that? Sasuke loves me, too. Doesn't he? He holds his beer up as he walks off and yells, "Happy last day of summer, mother fuckers!"

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" I don't know what I'm going to say because the only thing I didn't mean to say was the shower part. I'm too drunk to care about the other things. I run up to him and he hits me again.

"Don't follow me, dick," he hatefully spits as he continues walking. By now we're away from everyone and they can't really see us from the hill. I grab his arm and hug it. My head leans on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, teme. I didn't mean for that to come out. I don't know why I said that…" He's still mad and tries shrugging me off, but I keep holding onto him. "Please don't hate me! You're the only one I need to like me. Don't you love me, Sasuke? …Can I please give you another kiss?"

"Fuck no!" He walks with me hanging on his body. "Get off."

"Let me kiss you and I'll get off."

"No. I'm not fucking gay. I don't like you."

"Fine, I know. You aren't gay. That means it shouldn't matter. One kiss… just one…" I can hear the drunkenness in my own voice, but I can't do anything to stop it.

"Ugh…" Sasuke holds still and his eyes are closed. I know he's waiting for it now. I lean forward and connect my lips to his. They're soft and moist, like I expected. His lips are cool like the rest of his skin. Before I can savor it, it's over. He pulls apart and says, "There, better? Now let me go." I let him go and he continues to storm off, but I can't let it stop here. I grab his hand and pull him back to me. Right away I kiss his lips again and hold his neck with one hand and his back rests in my other one.

He sighs the same as when I first kissed his neck. I want more of this. My mouth starts to move against his. "Stop," he says softly against my mouth. The way his lips move against mine when he speaks, and his warm breath on my mouth, gives me chills. "Dobe, quit it," he whispers. He doesn't kiss me back, but continues speaking against my lips while I kiss all over his mouth. It feels right, but it's probably sloppy from the beer. He doesn't pull away, either. He just stands there.

His lips feel amazing against mine. I open my eyes and see his are closed, so I immediately close mine back so I don't seem creepy if he opens his. I pull apart and against his lips I say, "Don't say you don't like it. Please don't deny me in front of people… I care about you, Sasuke. Why is it so hard for you to tell me the same?"

"Naruto, I don't—"

"Kiss me back," I demand. He hesitates, but ends up taking a step towards me. He turns his head and I can feel his breath on my mouth and chin. He closes the distance and I feel my bottom lip in between his two lips. We finally start kissing each other. It isn't one-sided anymore. Sasuke is actually kissing me.

"Fine, you win," he says almost silently. "But only for tonight." He pulls my head to his shoulder and apologizes in my ear before he kisses it. I pull back to look into his eyes and I smile when I see his smirk. We move together to kiss again and I slide my tongue into his mouth. He licks my tongue once before separating and hatefully whispering, "I can still taste the s'mores."

"Oh, wah," I say sarcastically. We kiss more and more and our tongues move with each other. He breathes through his mouth and it turns into a moan while we're making out. I don't think it'll work out here with people less than a quarter-mile away, so I stop us so we can make way to my place. "We can go to my house—"I start.

Sasuke interrupts me. "What about the losers up there?" he asks as he nods over his shoulder towards the party.

"They're all happy and drunk. They don't need us. Besides, what can we do that they can't? We're both drunk, too."

"I am not drunk," Sasuke retaliates.

"Yeah you are. Let's go." I pull him toward the direction of my apartment and when I know he's following me, I let go. I stumble a little bit, but it's not too bad. Sasuke is walking like normal. Maybe he really isn't drunk. He wouldn't have kissed me otherwise, though. We wouldn't be doing this is Sasuke was sober.

My humble abode is just up the stairs now, and I get Sasuke to help me up them. When I unlock the door and we step inside, Sasuke immediately pushes me against the inside wall. He kicks the squeaky door closed before swiftly locking it. "Whoa…" I breathe. I feel my face slightly flush.

Sasuke's hands are against the wall at either side of my head. His face is so close to mine and I feel his body press against me. I shudder from the sudden aggressiveness. It's so sexy. "This is one time, dobe. Remember that. After tonight…" he somehow seems even closer. "After tonight, it will be as if this never happened." Sasuke's tongue traces my lower lip before he deeply kisses me. I hold him close under his arms even though I'm already being squished between him and the wall. I don't want this to be it. We're only starting, but I don't want him to ever leave. I grip his shirt tighter as I kiss back hard enough for our teeth to tap together.

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, so I open them and look up at the ceiling to try and dry them out. Instead, one leaks out of the corners of my eyes. I quickly let go of Sasuke to wipe it away before he notices. "What was that about?" Sasuke asks as he pulls away and opens his eyes. I just shrug and he laughs it off before pulling me in for a gentler kiss.

I never want this to stop. I lighten my grip on him and rub my hands up to his shoulders so I can pull him in for a hug while we kiss. So soft... His lips are so soft. I feel his warm hand move from the wall to the nape of my neck. His other hand reaches my waist. His fingers begin to play with my hair. Our kissing is so long and slow right now. We kiss, we part for a few seconds and take in each other's breath, and then we kiss again. My lips never completely leave his.

I feel his hand move down to the bottom of my shirt and I lift up my arms. He pulls it right off and I'm still against the wall as both of his hands roam my torso. Even his hands are soft. You wouldn't think he worked a day in his life. He traces each of my muscles with his slim fingers and moves his mouth from my lips to my neck. Sasuke kisses me and it feels so good. It feels so much better than when a girl does it. Don't get me wrong, it always feels good; it's just… now it's Sasuke.

"Mmm," I softly groan as my hand moves to the back of his head. I feel Sasuke smirk against my delicate skin. His hands still trace my chest and stomach; his thumbs rub against my nipples each time he passes them. I feel myself start getting a little hard and I decide to get Sasuke out of standing. "Uh, Sasuke," I whisper as I rub my fingers on his side.

"Hm?" he hums as he continues kissing my neck.

"You wanna take this somewhere else? Like the bed?"

"No." My legs hurt dammit! Fuck him!

I push him off of me. "I'm going to the bed. I'm tired of standing, teme!" As I walk towards the bed, Sasuke calls out to me.

"Ooh, poor Naruto. It must be exhausting getting licked and rubbed. Is it? I wouldn't know." I turn around and he has a sarcastic smirk plastered on his fucking… gorgeous… face…

I see his eyes looking at my exposed front. "Oh, fuck you. You wouldn't let me. You were too busy on me—"

"Who said I wouldn't fucking let you?!" he laughs.

"I mean we weren't really talking but—"

"Yeah, exactly," he says. It ends our newest argument. He pulls his shirt off and sits on the floor. His pale chest is so perfect. He leans back against the wall and holds a hand out to me. "Come here, then. You won't have to stand. And you can do the work since you're so tired of me."

"I'm not tired of you, asshole. I just… Look, the bed is like ten feet away. Let's just sit on it and do shit there!"

"Nope. I'm not moving," Sasuke says.

"Ugh! Fucking—fucking… fuck!" I guess he wins. Again. Shit head. I walk back towards him and sit on my knees.

"You sure your knees aren't going to hurt now? Poor pussy Naruto?" He's so fucking snarky.

"Shut the hell up, you're pissing me off," I say softer. I place my hands on Sasuke's bare chest and I can feel his heart thumping calmly. When I glance at his face, he looks so curious and awaiting. His deep eyes still look over my body and one of his hands starts rubbing the side of my stomach. I end up being taller than him because he's sitting and I'm on my knees, so I lean down to kiss him. Feels like I'm kissing a girl. His lips are soft, his skin is soft, he seems shorter and he's so fucking warm. "Who knew you were so feminine?" I sarcastically ask.

"You're the feminine one, blondie."

"I can be if you want," I say thinking of my sexy jutsu.

"Actually," he starts. He ends up not saying anything for a few seconds as he thinks. He bites his lip and then looks at me. "Yeah let's try that."

"Um, really?"

"Yeah." It kind of hurts that he won't take me like this, but whatever. I still get him, so that's all that matters to me. I transform into a sexy woman with a nice rack in nice lingerie. I feel Sasuke put his hands on my chest again and softly squeeze as I kiss him.

He squeezes harder and I moan for him. I don't actually think this feels good. "Ohhh, Sasuke~"

"No, this isn't working. Change back to normal."

"But Sasuke-kun— ~"

"No, change back." So I do. I think I'm smiling when I'm back to a guy. "That's better," he says in a soft voice as he hastily brings my face back to his. He kisses me gently a few times.

"Faggot," I say against his lips.

"That makes two of us," he says back against mine. I smile and we kiss hard. I'm still leaning down to him and he stops kissing me to face forward and lick my nipples.

"Sasuke…" I stop him and he looks up. I get on all fours and say, "It's my turn, remember?" I lean forward and kiss his chest. I rub his chest and stomach up and down the same way he did to me. I start sucking on a nipple and Sasuke groans.

"Hnngnn… Naruto…" It turns me on so much.

I kiss his chest again while I continue to rub his abdomen. "What is it?"

"Hnn, mmm, ahhh," he pants.

"What was that? You want me to touch where?" I smirk and he just continues to have choppy breathing. I graze my hand over the growing erection in his pants.

"Oh—" he gasps. Sasuke slowly raises his hips into my hand and I rub him there some more. His clothed cock and my hand rub against each other and I move my face to kiss his lips. He occasionally moans against my mouth and it's so hot.

I kiss down his neck and chest and reach the hem of his pants. I look up at his face and he looks kind of worried, but he mostly looks like he wants me to take his whole fucking cock down my throat. I unbutton them before undoing the zipper and pulling his pants off. His boxers are still on and I don't think I'll remove those yet. I feel his dick through them and he's getting pretty hard. Instead of giving a direct blowjob, I move my mouth against his cock outside of his underwear. It feels weird, but Sasuke's moaning so I guess he likes it.

I run my mouth on it from side to side and my saliva is starting to coat his boxers. After a minute or two of that, I pull his boxers down to his knees and I don't think his erection can get much bigger. He breathes outwardly in relief now that it's free from its confinement. I look at it for a few seconds before I run my tongue up his length. There's pleasure written all over his face. I never thought I'd see Sasuke like this. I never imagined I'd be the one causing this look on him.

I start pumping his member with my hand and I suck on the head. I lick all around it and take it back into my mouth. "Mmmm," I moan around him. I take more and more of him into my mouth and beg my gag reflex to cool its shit. Eventually my lips are against his pelvis and I realize his whole thing is down my throat. I moan around him again and Sasuke lets out a loud ass groan which turns me on so fucking much. I swear my cock jumped in my pants. I lift my head and his dick slides out of my mouth. He whimpers from lack of attention and he pushes his boxers the rest of the way off his legs with his feet.

Sasuke looks so vulnerable. I guess I'm staring. He's blushing. Never in a million years did I think Sasuke Uchiha could blush. Maybe sexual isn't his most comfortable topic. He's just too adorable. I wonder what he thinks of me. I get back up on my knees and crawl over to his face, where I kiss his lips gentler than ever.

When we separate, he opens his mouth. I expect him to say something nice, but of course another snide remark leaves his lips. "You don't have to be so dainty with me. As much as you think I'm a scrawny, slender bitch, I'm not."

I make an angry cat noise at him. "Wroaw. Well then," I say as I raise an eyebrow and scrunch up my noise. "Someone's mad that their dick isn't being sucked anymore." I lighten my expression but he still looks pissy. I guess this is how our relationship will always be. I don't mind it. It's how we communicate. I lean in again and kiss his nose.

"Wow, even for a fag, you're so gay," he says.

"Shut up," I reply. "I'm trying to be cute."

"Well stop."

"No." I kiss his nose again and he grabs my head and pulls me to his lips harder than I thought he would. Our teeth connect again and he forces his tongue into my mouth. I moan from the sudden forcefulness. I grab his naked thighs and push my face into his more so his head is back against the wall. My pants feel so tight around my cock. Sasuke's taking too long. Fuck it. I leave his lips and stand up to frantically unbutton my own pants and throw them to the side. I feel so much better even if my boxers are still on.

"Someone wants shit to happen," Sasuke says as I sit back on the floor.

"Yeah, well someone else was taking forever because they were too busy being rough," I reply.

"Are you a dainty bitch then? You want me to treat you like a delicate little flower?"

I don't think he could even if he tried. I decide to challenge him. "Yes."

"Fine," he tells me. He comes towards me and holds my neck and back in his hands. He tenderly kisses my lips and gently brings me to the ground. The floor is cold on my exposed back. Sasuke rubs my shoulders and kisses my chest so softly. His hands slowly slide down to my boxers and pull them down while he continues to kiss my body. He presses his body down into mine and my cock is between our torsos. My hips unconsciously start grinding on Sasuke's chest, and his hands move to rub my thighs; his nails occasionally replacing his soft fingertips. Okay, I admit it. Sasuke can be really gentle. It feels so nice.

"How's this, _Naruto_?" The way he says my name this time gives me chills and I stutter.

I give a nervous laugh. "Aha—y-yeah, Sasuke. Th-that's great. Ooh, please…" I start. I want him to touch me more. I want his hands all over me. I will make the most of this one night stand.

"Please, what?" he asks in the softest voice he's had all night.

"M-more," I begin. "T-hah-touch me more."

"Would you like me to treat you like this, or be a little rough?" Sasuke sweetly asks before he kisses my skin so softly. What an actor.

He can keep going. "Treat me like this. It feels more like love than a quick fuck."

"You want it to feel like love?" His tone makes it sound like my suggestion was really stupid.

I'm suddenly really embarrassed that I just said that to Sasuke. "I mean no, I just um, I want it to last longer."

"Mmhmm, sure," Sasuke says, obviously not buying it, but going along with what he's doing anyway. "I'll treat you gently until you tell me otherwise, okay?" He gives my lips a quick kiss before going down to my boxers. "You really want me to go slow and gently down here?" He slyly smirks at me.

"Just do it," I tell him. He pulls down my boxers and grins.

"You really got a good one, huh?"

I blush and tilt my head back, "Shut up, Sa—haaa, ooh…" I tilt my head forward and see naked Sasuke sucking on the head of my penis. "Oh, God, yes. Just like that," I moan. My cock goes deeper and deeper into Sasuke's hot mouth. The wet heat overcomes me and I shudder in pleasure. I feel his lips against my pelvis's skin and he moans long and slow—almost exactly the same way I did earlier. Such a copy cat. But I am definitely not complaining. Mmm, it feels delicious. "Oh, Sasuke. Hmmm, ohhhh…" Please, don't let this be the last time.

Sasuke's head slowly bobs back up and then his mouth starts fucking my dick, moving up and down on me while I'm sucked. He's going at an agonizing pace. His mouth leaves me, but his hand quickly replaces its movement. He still moves slowly on me. "How is it?" He asks. "Want me to go faster yet?" He gives me a boasting expression.

I would hold my pride and say 'hell no', but yes. I want more. "M-more, Sasuke," I sigh. A thought hits me. "Sasuke, who—oooh—who is, hah, is going to be doing the fucking?"

"Who said anything about fucking yet? You're doing something for me first."

"What would that be?" I ask.

Sasuke says bluntly, "Jack off for me."

I almost die from the heat all over my body. I sit up on my naked ass. "What? Why the hell would I do that! I don't want you watching!"

"You think I wanted you to watch me yesterday in the shower!? Didn't think so. Touch yourself, because I won't touch you again until you do this for me." He's so fucking irritating. He didn't even know I was watching! It's different! But I want him to touch me… This is so embarrassing…

Sasuke scoots back away from me and my erection is still raging. I gulp before my hand wraps around it. It doesn't feel the same as when Sasuke does it, but here goes. I start tugging at my cock and I close my eyes so I don't have to stare Sasuke in the face. I don't want him to see this.

I pump my own dick slowly at first, and then when I start twisting and rubbing, my balls feel neglected. My free hand moves to touch and rub them. I start moaning to myself and I open my eyes slightly to watch Sasuke's expression. I can tell he's trying really hard not to touch himself to me. He's biting his lip and I know he wants to touch me. I move the hand that was massaging my balls up to my body. I rub myself up and down and moan for Sasuke. I say his name and, again, I imagine these are his hands and not my own. I rub my nipples and neck. I begin to forget about Sasuke for a little bit and get lost in my own ecstasy. I fuck my hand and breathe harder and harder. This show for him is turning into a good time for me. My eyes stay closed, and the only time they open is when I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

Sasuke's weight presses on my back and I hear his knees land on the floor. I continue stoking myself when he whispers in my ear. His breath feels so good on me. "Naruto, if you keep this up, I'm really not going to be able to let you go tomorrow." He barely licks the outside of my ear and then says, "Let me help you with that, now." He nudges my hand off of my grown cock and begins stroking the head. I lean beck against Sasuke as he touches me. I feel his cool skin begin warming up from mine and I feel his dick against my back.

"Sasuke, ohh," I begin.

"Yes?"

"More," I groan. "I want more now." I hear him give one short chuckle and then move his hand quicker than before.

"Like this?" He asks. I like how he's still treating me like this. The gentle pleasure is so good.

"Hah, hah," I breathe. "Hahh, yeahh.. oh… just a little tighter, Sas…"

I feel him gently squeeze my cock, and I almost lose it. I start to thrust into his hand as he brings it down on me. His hips are gently grinding against my back and Sasuke is breathing in my ear. I turn my head and kiss the side of Sasuke's face as I bring an arm up to wrap around his neck. His other arm glides around to the front of my body to pull me closer as he continues to grind against my back. "Nng. Ohhh, _Naruto_," he groans. Every time he moans my name I want to come.

Sasuke turns his face to meet mine and we kiss more. He's still playing it gentle and I love it like this. I doubt he loves it this much because it seems Sasuke just wants it to be rough and quick. He doesn't care about love. He just cares about sex.

Sasuke doesn't love me. Sasuke. Doesn't. Love me. I want to say something before I regret this, but I really want this to happen anyway. Maybe if I keep it going gently, he'll eventually feel the same way, too.

We kiss once more before I slow us down and turn around to face him. I'm sitting in his lap and our cocks are touching. It's weird doing this with a guy. I'm not used to seeing another man's penis saluting me. I'm not used to a man touching me. Or kissing me. Or moaning for me. However, Sasuke is clearly my one exception. I want to be with him forever. I want to fall asleep with him every night and wake up to his beautiful face every morning. I want to cuddle on the couch. I want to fight about who needs to do the dishes. I want to do everything with him…

Sasuke isn't thinking about this, though. I know he isn't. He's busy jacking us both off at the same time; our cocks are cupped between his two hands and he moves them up and down faster than he was touching me before. I let out some moans because this is the absolute shit. I am living right now.

I still wish he loved me.

I whine when he removes his hands and takes a couple fingers into his mouth. After licking them for a second or two, he reaches behind me towards my ass and whispers, "You're first." I'm caught so off guard by how it feels to have Sasuke's finger inside of me. I unconsciously lean up because my body wants it to leave. Hell, it kind of hurts. I kind of want him out, but Sasuke's apparently got other plans.

"W-what the fuck! Why do I have to go first!?"

"Because I won. My finger is already in your ass."

"Mmmhh, if—if you think for a second that—haa—I'm the only one getting my ass pounded, you're wrong, teme," I tell him between breathy moans.

"We'll see, dobe." He moves his finger in and out slowly and starts grazing his other hand up and down my back for comfort. "I didn't know it'd feel this tight…" Sasuke says in disbelief. "It doesn't hurt… does it?"

I can't tell if he genuinely cares for my well being or if he's afraid it'll hurt him when he's in this position. "Not as bad as you'd think…" His wet finger continues to slide in and out of my virgin asshole and the pain is subsiding. I start moving myself on his finger more, but then he adds another one and it hurts again. I grit my teeth and the hand that was on my back moves to my head. Sasuke forces me to look at him. He looks concerned and gives me a few soft kisses on my lips. I rest my forehead against his and bounce up and down on his hand.

"Is it okay to add one more?" Sasuke quietly asks me.

I hesitate, but nod in approval and a third finger enters my body. I'm being stretched and it hurts. I don't even feel like having sex anymore until Sasuke starts touching my cock again. He pumps me while he fingers me and it lessens the pain in my ass. I feel his fingers move apart to prepare me for his dick and I'm praying it won't hurt this bad. Maybe it'll feel good going deeper than his fingers can. "O-okay, Sasuke," I groan. "You can put it in now…"

I squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation of pain. I straddle Sasuke's lap and hover over him while my arms wrap around his neck again. I bring his face close to my skin in hope of some sort of comfort. I'm honestly terrified for some reason. I know it won't kill me, but damn, I'm scared. I hear Sasuke shush me and I feel his hand on the back of my head, softly touching my hair. I feel him move the head of his dick at my asshole. I squeeze him tightly in my arms as he enters me and I want to scream. This _does_ fucking hurt.

"Oh, shit…" Sasuke says. "This feels so fucking good. Ohh, fu-huh-uck…" He groans in pleasure while I tear up in pain. His cock sinks deeper into me and I realize there's a weird taste in my mouth. I look up at Sasuke's face and he's staring at me with pained, lust filled eyes. I look down at his shoulder and blood is oozing out of an open bite mark of mine. Oops. "Cool it, dobe, that hurts," Sasuke complains while his cock already starts slowly rocking in and out of me.

"You cool it! _This_ fucking hurts!" I breathe in sharp through my teeth every time he moves. "Just wait until my dick is in your ass, dammit! Then you can complain!"

"Sorry…" That's the first time he's ever apologized to me for anything. "Tell me when it's okay." I wait longer because my hole still stings. I look at Sasuke's blood-covered shoulder and try to wipe it all off with my hand. He hisses and blood keeps coming out anyway, so I just wipe my hand off on my paint-filled shirt next to me. No one will know the difference. I pick the shirt up and dab his shoulder with it. I start to forget there's a man's dick in my ass.

"Okay," I start. "I-I think I'm good…" I move up on his cock and then I slide back down. Sasuke holds me by the biceps in pleasure and his face is only showing bliss. I shiver and pain fills me again, but it isn't as intense now.

"Naruto, God, fucking… shit… Ohhhh, mmm," Sasuke moans. I'm so jealous of him right now. I thought I was going to be the one doing the fucking before it actually happened. Sasuke forces me up and down faster on his hard cock and the pain is starting to subside. My dick bounces with each of his thrusts up into me. It slaps my stomach and its hardness is returning quickly.

"Ohh…" I moan. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I feel Sasuke grab me just a little bit tighter and continuously moan into my ear. Our skin slaps together, making eargasmic noises. He continues to pound me for a few minutes and this is just… I don't know. I didn't know getting my ass taken would feel good after how much it hurt in the beginning. Too bad Sasuke's going to get his done, soon.

I move my arms to Sasuke's shoulders and push him down so he's lying flat on the floor. "Naruto, what are you—" Sasuke begins. The slight slur in his voice reminds me he's drunk.

"What do you think, teme," I say. Like, fucking duh, I'm going to ride you. I put my arms behind me on his thighs and start to move up on his cock before sliding myself back down. Slowly, I begin rocking my hips; I move back and forth on his dick and Sasuke is totally loving it. He rests his hands on my thighs and I move my hands to his chest. I continue rocking and, again, my dick bounces. Sasuke starts giving me another hand job while I move on him and this is the best feeling in the world.

I'm moaning. Sasuke's moaning. We're breathing. We're touching. I lean forward and we begin to kiss. I love kissing him. I love his soft lips. Even though mine are a little chapped from the atmosphere, his are still silky. His mouth is so hot and moist inside and he tastes like… like heaven.

"Mmmph," Sasuke sounds. I separate from him and his eyes squeezed shut.

"What?"

"Gonna… hah, hah, ohh, mmm, Na-Naruto, I'm coming," Sasuke says. He holds me still and starts fucking me hard.

"What! No! Don't come inside me—that's sick!"

"Ahh hah haa, ohh, fuck! Naruto!" His hips stop, only occasionally making quick shots forward. My mouth is gaping open; I'm in shock that he actually did it. I feel myself being filled with his cum. It feels… disgusting. Sasuke is under me sighing and being on fucking cloud nine while I have cum oozing out of my ass. I start to lift myself up off of him, but Sasuke quickly grabs my hips and plants me back down.

"Sasuke this is fucking gross!"

"Just, haahh… just wait a sec…" he sighs. I look at the wound on his shoulder and I kind of feel bad again so I stay. I lean forward and kiss him all over his face until he turns to meet my lips with his. He barely moves his, obviously still in ecstasy with weak knees. "Okay," he says. "You can get up now if you want."

"Thank God." I slide myself off of him and when I look down, cum from my ass is all over Sasuke's pelvis. I can still feel it dripping out. Why didn't I just get off before he did it?

"Whoa," Sasuke breathes. "That's kind of hot…" he says as he looks at my ass. He starts wiping himself off with the shirt that was lying on the floor next to us.

"Quit being weird," I tell him. "You're next."

"No."

"What? Yes you are."

"I'm not letting you fuck me."

"Well I'm going to."

"That's called rape, dobe."

"Guess I'm going to prison." Sasuke and I stare at each other with determined eyes. "I'm fucking you tonight."

Sasuke looks defeated for once. "Ugh. Just make it quick…"

I make my way back to the floor with Sasuke. I rub his cock to try and erect it again. I'm still hard as a rock. After more touching, licking and a little bit of sucking, Sasuke's cock is stiff and I begin to finger his little asshole. It's so much tighter than I thought it would be. I know why Sasuke was so into this now. I see him wincing like I was so I kiss him some more.

"It doesn't hurt as much as you think. I mean, it hurts, but it gets a lot better, I promise, Sasuke," I whisper to him. After I stretch him out like he had to me, I place my dick at his entrance. "Ready?" I ask.

I get a meek nod from him while he lies back down on the floor. I lift up his legs by his thighs and slowly push myself in. It's so fucking hot. It's so tight. "Oh shit," I moan. "I had no idea it felt this fucking great." I feel like I'm going to come already. How did Sasuke last so long? Gotta fight it, gotta fight it. I push myself deeper and I totally forget about how Sasuke must feel. He didn't really care while he was doing me, but I already know how much it hurts.

Tears are forming in the corners of his eyes, so I lean forward and kiss him until I'm all the way in. "Tell me when it's alright, Sas." I wait for what feels like an eternity before Sasuke gives me the go. I start to thrust into him at a snail's pace because it probably stings like a bitch for him. "This isn't rape anymore, right?"

A small grin makes its way to Sasuke's face. He shakes his head, "Ha, no."

I smile at him. "Good." After going at a torturing pace for about five minutes, Sasuke finally speaks up.

"You, uh, you can go a little faster now. Like I said, I'm not a dainty little flower."

"I don't think you should be talking like that to someone who has their dick in your ass," I say. I thrust in hard and fast one time to prove my point, but instead of hurting him, he lets out a high moan. "Oh, you do like it, then?"

"S-shut up. Just go." He looks so embarrassed. I continue and fuck him as hard as I want. My balls slap against his ass when I thrust in and it's making delicious noises. I hold one of his legs up against my chest to reach further inside of him. Sasuke moans when I push inside of him. I lean my head back in pleasure while our bodies rock together. Only when I rub Sasuke's leg do I realize my hands are really sweaty, along with the rest of my body. I look down at Sasuke's face and his cheeks are tinted red and his face, neck, and chest are all sweating as well.

I slow down my pace and bring his leg to the floor. My hand brushes Sasuke's wet bangs out of his face and he looks up at me with bedroom eyes. This is what I've always wanted. I don't want to fuck. I want to make love to Sasuke. I lean in and deeply kiss his lips. I feel his hands on the back of my neck while I slowly push inside his ass. "Hmmmm…" Sasuke moans into my mouth.

I bring my arms up to the sides of his shoulders and hold him close to me. I give him loving kisses. He asks, "Why are you going so slow dobe?" Because I love you. I never want you to leave. When I look at his face, he's grinning up at me. I can't help but close my eyes and smile at him.

"Oh, ha, sorry. You want me to speed up?" I ask. I wish I could tell him I love him. He'd never accept it, though. He just wants a fuck.

"Hell yes." I pound into his ass hard and I know I'm going to come soon. I don't want to finish yet. I know that the sooner I do, the sooner this will all be over and we're never going to be like this again. It feels so good being inside him. My cock is throbbing. My ass crack has Sasuke's dried cum smeared all over it and I have yet to get the rest out.

Fuck, I want to come so bad. "I-I'm about to…" I start.

"Come, then. I came inside of you; I'll let you do the same…" Sasuke softly says between groans. My face is still right up to his with our foreheads touching. I reach my hands to his face and run my fingertips over his cheekbone, down to his chin.

I close my eyes and thrust into him more. I move faster and faster, my dick wants its release, and it comes hard in time with Sasuke. My cum empties into Sasuke's hot ass and I moan loud. Sasuke comes again—this time it coats our burning bodies. I pull out of him and bring some cum with me. I lean down and lay on top of him. I bring a hand to the opposite side of his face and push his head closer to me so I can kiss his cheek.

For awhile we just lay on the floor like that. It's so comfortable. Who would've thought this bastard would end up taking my heart like this? Sasuke sits up and pushes me up with him. "I'm gonna clean up," he states before setting me on the floor and walking naked to the bathroom. I watch his shadow on the wall while he stands in there to clean dried body fluid off of himself. For a minute, I think about how this is the last I'll see of Lover Sasuke, and soon it'll go back to Rival Sasuke.

I don't want that… I push myself up and walk to the bathroom. I prop myself up on the doorframe and watch Sasuke wipe himself off with a cloth. He sees me, but doesn't stop. Words don't leave his mouth. He just carries on cleaning. Again, I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he really not give a shit about tonight? After he leaves, will it really mean nothing to him?

I place a hand on his shoulder and turn his face around to mine. I place my hands around his neck and jaw line to pull his face to mine and I kiss him full on the mouth. I try to put as much emotion into it as I can. I don't feel any hands on me like I expected. Our lips slowly part and I open my eyes and stare into his. I show him a small grin, but he just asks, "What was that for?" His tone is straightforward and he just licks his lips and keeps on cleaning his legs and crotch.

I love you. The phrase won't leave my head, but I can't bring myself to say it out loud because I know he doesn't feel the same. "Nothing. Can you hand me the cloth?" He hands me a fresh one and I wet it before bringing it to my own skin. We don't speak as we clean ourselves. Sasuke is done faster than I am so I hurry up and finish.

I walk back to where we were and Sasuke is wiping up the floor. "You don't have to do that," I tell him. I lean down and reach for the rag.

"No, I got it." Sasuke wipes it up in no time before throwing the wet cloth into the hamper. Is it already starting? Are we already never talking about it again?

"So…" I start. We're both still naked so it makes conversation a little awkward even though we just fucked. "You want to climb into bed?" I ask.

"Um," he hesitates. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." We walk to my bed and I climb in before Sasuke so I'm on the side against the wall. I reach my arms out towards him and he grins before sliding in, naked, next to me. I pull him in for a strong embrace. His natural scent is such a good smell. I kiss the side of his neck and he rubs my hair.

Eventually I'm about half asleep lying with him in the sheets. I'm glad I can at least sleep with him like this tonight. His back is facing me now and I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his back. I drift off into who knows what, but I think I wake up after a few hours.

I'm confused and don't know if I've already fallen asleep yet or not, but Sasuke isn't in the bed anymore. I rub an eye and sit up. I turn towards the door and see Sasuke pulling his pants up. He zips them and reaches to the floor for his shirt. I look at the clock and it's three in the morning. "Sasuke?" I mumble. My voice sounds weird because I've just woken up.

Sasuke turns towards me. "I didn't know you were still up."

Why's he leaving? "What are you doing?" I ask as I let out a yawn and rub my hair.

"I have to go."

"Why? Stay with me, Sasuke…"

"I'll see you later, okay?"

I knew this would happen. His footsteps walk towards the door. Words slip out of my mouth before I have time to think with my groggy mind. "Sasuke please don't go. I love you." He stops and turns around with his hand on the doorknob.

"No you don't. You're just attached after we had sex."

"No… I really love you. Come lay with me." I still don't really know what's happening and everything I say sounds a little confused.

Sasuke walks back to me, and I think it's because he's going to come sleep with me, but he doesn't take his clothes off or anything. He leans down and softly kisses me on the lips. "Bye, Naruto." And with that, Sasuke is out the door and I'm alone in my bed like every other night. It already feels as if it didn't even happen. It feels like it's gone with the last day of summer. I feel my eyes start to sting. I don't want to cry over this, but the tears start falling anyway. Why am I such a fucking pussy?

I wipe my tears with the thin sheet that's clenched in my hand and make almost silent sob noises. I move to Sasuke's side of the bed to take in what warmth of him there is left. I softly lay my head down and cry. I needed this. I needed a good cry. I hug the sheet since that's all I have left with me and eventually fall back to sleep.

In the morning I'm greeted by warmth. Not from the sun, but from a warm body hugging me from behind. I'm startled until I realize it's Sasuke. I guess he came back after I fell back to sleep.

"You awake now?" He asks.

"What made you come back?"

"I couldn't leave you like that. I'm not that big a dick."

I laugh at him and turn to face him. He's naked again. Perfect. I smile at him and kiss him all over his face despite my breath. "Thanks, teme."

He smiles. "Whatever."

I'm glad our relationship didn't end like the summer did. Maybe he does love me. Maybe now we can make something happen that will last. At least for now I can keep him in my arms, because he's all I've really ever needed.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you enjoyed it! It is one of the longest fanfics I've written so far. :O The song Naruto was singing to himself was "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli (: **

**Please Review! 3**


End file.
